


The Light at the End

by Quadrantje



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: #kathryn janeway needs a hug, #she deserves all the hugs in the universe, Alpha Quadrant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, She deserves all the hugs in the universe, very slight hint of C7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadrantje/pseuds/Quadrantje
Summary: The first thing Kathryn Janeway does after setting foot on Earth after seven years is reunite with her mother and sister. Then...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	The Light at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kathryn Janeway needs a hug prompt and collection in celebration of KJ's birthday.
> 
> A huge thank you to all the woman at the JC Corner!

After her first hellos with her mother and sister, Kathryn Janeway took a moment to look around the auditorium where her crew was assembled to – like her –reunite with their families and loved ones after a seven year absence. Her first thought was for Chakotay, almost instinctively at this point. Due to the short notice of their return, his sister wasn’t here, the trip from Dorvan being far too long to make in a few hours. But Starfleet had definitely done its best to gather all the family members from Earth or the nearby systems. There was Tom, introducing B’Elanna and one-day-old Miral to Owen and his wife. Just beyond them, Naomi was being introduced to her teary-eyed father. And behind that, in the corner, Kathryn could just make out Chakotay and Seven, though their companion was too short for Kathryn to make out over the crowds.

Seven. It had been a shock to hear about her marriage to Chakotay from the Admiral, but Kathryn couldn’t say she blamed him. After all these years, what could she expect? He didn’t deserve to wait around for her forever. As much as it hurt, she wanted him – both of them – to be happy. If they found that happiness together, well, she’d survived losing Justin and Mark, she would survive this. At least this time she could try to keep his friendship, which had been impossible with either of her former fiancés, and she resolved to do everything she could to do so. Besides, it might not work out beyond the confines of Voyager. They were very different, both in age, affectation and outlook on life. They might not be compatible beyond the social restrictions of their Voyager family. Kathryn refused to wish for it, but she’d make sure to be there – for both of them – if she was needed to help pick up the pieces. Still, it was hard to watch them together, so soon after the initial revelation of their relationship by the Admiral, so she continued gazing about the room. Personal aspirations aside, this is what she’d been working so hard for the past seven years. To get her people home. The view brought her a strong joy and sense of accomplishment that she used to obscure the sharp sting thinking of Chakotay and Seven together had caused her.

Though she’d seen scenes like this a dozen times on Voyager, as her crew mingled with the native population of one Delta Quadrant planet or another, this view was nothing like those memories. Whereas on those earlier occasions, there’d usually been uniformed groups setting out in different directions, as friends explored their temporary stop together, here there were clumps of family members in civilian garb, clustered around one or two of her crew at a time. As she looked on, the groups changed as the Voyager crew finished their first hellos to family and – like her – searched the crowd for friends to make introductions between their biological and Voyager family. Such as Harry, who was making his way to her with what could only be his parents in tow. Kathryn beamed at them, not even trying to disguise the tears in her eyes. Tears of joy or sorrow, she wasn’t even sure, as the feelings she’d held under a steely control for so long ran rampant through her body. Harry returned her smile with a radiant one of his own, tinged with pride.

‘Captain,’ he greeted her as they stopped in front of her. ‘I’d like you to meet my parents, Mary and John Kim.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ Kathryn responded gracefully as she shook the elder male Kim’s hand. ‘I feel like I already know you a bit from you letters.’ She could see Harry blushing and looking slightly embarrassed at her gentle teasing, before Mary completely forewent her outstretched hand and hugged her gently.

‘Thank you for getting my boy home, Captain. I can’t thank you enough.’

The hug and words triggered a new onslaught of feelings in Kathryn and a few of her tears escaped to run down her cheeks. Harry looked slightly alarmed at the scene and seemed about ready to apologize, but she forestalled him with a look. Without bothering to wipe away the few stray tears, she focussed directly on his mother. ‘It was my pleasure. Harry is an exemplary officer, quite a saxophone player and one hell of a friend. It’s been one of my greatest pleasures the last seven years to watch him grow into the wonderful man he is today.’ Her heartfelt words caused the tears Mary had bravely held in check until this point to flow too and even Harry looked a bit misty-eyed to Kathryn before another surprise hug from his mother obscured her vision of the Ensign.

She’d gotten – allowed – herself so little physical comfort the past few years that the sensation was almost new. When Mary released her, still apparently speechless, Kathryn turned to Harry. ‘I’m sure we can expect great things from you, Harry. Just don’t forget your old former Captain when you make it big, hm?’

Harry smiled. ‘Never, Captain!’ She hugged him too, just because she wanted to. Being able to act on such feelings was a freedom she resolved to treasure. After a long moment, he stepped back, gave her another of those dazzling smiles and said, ‘well I’ll leave you to it, Captain. Commander,’ with a nod to someone behind her. Kathryn whirled around in surprise and there was Chakotay, in his customary place just behind her. How like him, to appear at her shoulder when she needed him. And how like her, she thought with a flash of bitterness, to overlook his calm, steadying presence. She swallowed the slight gall and smiled at him brightly, though she knew he saw the tears and everything else. He knows me so well, she thought fondly.

‘I’m glad you’re here,’ Kathryn said sincerely and she was glad to hear that not a whiff of jealousy had leaked into her voice. ‘I wanted to introduce you to my family.’

He smiled at her, that show-stopping dimpled smile of his and her heart jumped. Now that she’d released the lid on her emotions, his handsome face and enticing presence hit her all the more. The energy between them came alive with an awareness she hadn’t allowed herself to feel. It took her all the way back to the beginning. How did she ever stop herself from this? From him?

‘I’m always by your side, Kathryn,’ he said and she knew he felt it too. ‘I just helped Seven get acquainted with her aunt. She was quite nervous about leaving Voyager and _expanding her collective_ , as she put it. I thought she could use some moral support.’ Kathryn could only acknowledge the truth of his words as she remembered Seven’s sceptical reaction every time a way home presented itself and her reluctance to give credence to such miracles. No matter what, Kathryn was glad that Chakotay was there for her during that transition. She should have make sure she was coping too. It seemed Chakotay had anticipated that too. ‘I also reminded her that we’re there for her if she needs anything.’ His use of the word _we_ made her breath catch in her throat. She recognized that he was telling her, in his subtle, circumspect way, that there was nothing romantic between him and Seven. That he was, and always would be, hers. Her rock and confidant. He was vague enough that if she wanted to interpret it as a partnership of friends, she could, but his eyes told a different story. There was love there, and hope. And just a bit of fear. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she tried to keep in her words, her feelings. But she didn’t have to, not anymore. The hand dropped away as she stopped hiding, stopped pretending. Stopped pretending that she didn’t love him as fiercely and as fully as he loved her. She let him see everything that was in her heart. The fear in his eyes made way for joy, as hope was exchanged for certainty. Joy, and a promise of all that was to come. They didn’t need words to communicate, they never did. They knew that when they left here, they would do so together.

More tears were running down her face, tears of joy, and he brushed them away with his thumb. She briefly closed her eyes at the gentle touch. Then she turned to her mom and Phoebe, threading her arm through his to take him with her, and told them ‘I’d like you to meet Chakotay.’

**End**


End file.
